Sigil NWN2 PW
Welcome, addle-cove! Welcome to the worlds beyond your world, the great wheel of the cosmos.' '''This is a great place!' '''Where else can a poor sod mingle with minions of the great powers, or sail the astral ocean, or visit the flaming courts of the City of Brass, or even battle fiends on their home turf? Hey, welcome to the lands of the living and the dead! This wiki holds all mechanics and RP information about the Sigil: City of Doors, a Neverwinter Nights 2 Persistent World using the Planescape setting. Take a look around! In order to play at Sigil you will need Neverwinter Nights and both expansions (You can get them [https://www.gog.com/game/neverwinter_nights_2_complete here]' ') . Once you have them, take a look here, how to get started . A look at the [[Server Rules|'Server Rules']]' '''also wont hurt ;) News *****12/28/2018 Update * New Lady's Ward (Mimi Fearthegn) * Dragonborn race (DigitalDragoon) * Requiem now requires just 20th level bard songs (edmaster) * Creature Weapon fix (edmaster) * Redone Azer stats (Itikar) * Fix for creature weapon finesse (edmaster) * Astral deva paladins get extra turning at level 5 (credit to Rapsam) * Hound Archon Hero gets 4/6 spellcasting progression (Itikar) * Size of instruments has been changed (edmaster) * Astral and monadic deva get now 8/10 spellcasting progression (Itikar) * Fixed incorrect description of the goblin race (Itikar) * Fixed mountain orc proficiencies and light sensitivity (Itikar) * Fixed orog feats (Itikar) * Invisible Blade fix (edmaster) * Psion Power fix (edmaster) * Vampire dominating gaze fix (Itikar) * Fixed issue where the potion loot pool was creating experimental scrolls; it now creates experimental potions (MimiFearthegn) * Mimics can no longer be spawned just by clicking enough times (MimiFearthegn) * Quasit in animated object quest should properly register kill (MimiFearthegn) * Exit from tower to plane has been removed (MimiFearthegn) * Chests in ethereal tower now have the correct treasure level (MimiFearthegn) * Increased cost of weapon salve (MimiFearthegn) * Riddle ghost will no longer demonstrate what will happen to you if you lose if you just ask about it after tie (MimiFearthegn) * Increasing quiver output stack size to 500 (MimiFearthegn) * New items created with multiple materials will correctly give extra points (MimiFearthegn) * Upped the chance to find standard and flawless gems; upped chance to find larger rough gemstones (Mimi Fearthegn) * Finished peddler merchants - added peddlers to each ward of the city. Peddlers clean up their inventories on a 60 minute delay. (MimiFearthegn) * Wheel of fortune bug fixes (Bloodlines) * Shadowbody power tweak (Bloodlines) * Moment of Prescience Nerf (Bloodlines) * New Ranger spells should now use full caster level (edmaster) * Re-added player house, and removed the doors of another * Moved SIGIS guy closer to middle of Bazaar Early Happy New Years!Weapon Finesse The City of Doors is different Sigil is a neutral place where all kind of creatures meet - Devils, Devas, Giants, Feys and even Dragons show up once a time. How does that work? The Harmonium, the largest of the fifteen factions of Sigil, is responsible for the peace within the city (not everywhere). It does not matter if you are an astral deva or a red dragon. Violate the harmonium's laws and you end in jail. ** Sigil is governed by the rule of three: The Harmonium arrest, the Guvners try, and the Mercykillers sentence and punish the guilty. A lawful evil Baatezu might join the Harmonium so he can bring the paladin, that just stalked a chaotic evil succubus, into jail, while an Archon might join the Guvners to set the Paladin free. It may also occur that a Mercykiller Deva and a Mercykiller Baatezu work together to deliver a sentence to an escaped prisoner, although with different motivation behind. ''One could say that alignments are lived through factions rather then through direct confrontation (although that sometimes happens, too). Feel free to check out our [https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nwn2planescape/ Forums] for update notes, faction roleplay, in-character posts and many more. Pictures 3.png|A Player Housing 5.png|The Forgotten Plateau 2.png|Lady's Ward 4.png|Lady's Ward 1.png|The Fortune's Wheel 6.png|Natives of Khalas Khazeet's.png|Great Bazaar - Khazeet's Great Bazaar.png|Great Bazaar foggy_zpsp2uzngrc.jpg|Great Bazaar Lady's Ward.png|Lady's Ward File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png|Sigil File:Karasuthra.png|Beastlands - Karasuthra File:Brux waterfall.png|Beastlands - Brux File:Earth_battle.png|Elemental Plane of Earth File:Fire_city_1.png|Elemental Plane of Fire - City of Brass File:Limbo_Hermitage.png|Limbo